


Longing

by roosanne



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, Smut, bjae, jaebomb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosanne/pseuds/roosanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They spend the night together, at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

Jaehyo was ecstatic. He enjoyed nothing more than the feeling of Minhyuk falling apart in his arms, completely submissive to his touches. And judging from the sounds Minhyuk was making he was well on his way. Granted, it had been a while. With BASTARZ promotions in Japan and Jaehyo busy promoting his new webdrama, it had been too long since Jaehyo turned up to Minhyuk's apartment, damp from the rain and biting his lip in desire when he takes in the sight of his lover in his mere boy shorts that didn't leave much to his imagination. 

And now they were spread over Minhyuk's annoyingly small bed, Jaehyo sprawling kisses over Minhyuks neck while letting his fingers glide over the tan skin of his rib cage. He slowly licked the sensitive skin behind his ear while one hand twisted the dark brown peak of his boyfriends nipple between his thumb and index finger. 

''Shit'' Minhyuk moaned while desperately trying to roll his lips against Jaehyo's, but being restricted by Jaehyo's a little too firm hand on his waist. Jaehyo tried to hide the breathy laugh that was bubbling in his throat but failed to miserably.

''Does that feel good, Minhyukkie?'' Jaehyo teased, his other hand moving down to barely touch the bulge that was forming in Minhyuk's dark blue underwear. 

''Stop fucking around, Jaehyo'' Annoyed, he pushed the younger boy over, immediately settling himself over Jaehyo's waist feeling his hardness against his thigh. Minhyuk rolled his hips once, happy to see Jaehyo throwing his head back, a low slightly whining noise leaving his throat. Minhyuk couldn't decide what he loved more, making Jaehyo react this way, knowing that he was the one who could make him fall apart like this, that his name was on Jaehyo's lips when he came undone. Or the feeling of being completely being submitted to Jaehyo, laying his pleasure and happiness in the younger's boys hands. Of course he would never admit it to anyone, but he loved the feeling of being taken care of. Well being taken care of by Jaehyo at least. 

He moved forward to whisper in Jaehyo's ear: ''Now, is there a reason you're still wearing this itchy sweater?'' 

Jaehyo giggled, and moved his arms above his so Minhyuk could wriggle the thing over his head, messing up his perfectly styled hair. Minhyuk undid the buttons of Jaehyo's laying a kiss every time he had one undone. Jaehyo just wound his hands in the black hair and looked down with affection, a small smile playing on his lips which quickly changed when Minhyuk reached his lower belly. Two hands moved up and down the crease of his groins. Laying smals kiss from his belly button unto his boxer shorts. Jaehyo threw back his head when Minhyuk mouthed him over his boxer shorts, and he could feel Minhyuk's dark eyes staring up at him, taking in the sight. 

''M-Minhyuk don't t-tease.'' He could hear a muffled laugh from below, but when he was about to his his leg to kick his beloved, Minhyuk freed him from his boxers, too lazy to bring his boxers down all the way down Jaehyo's long legs and instead just giving a kiss to the tip before moving all the way down, engulfing Jaehyo's length in his mouth. 

Jaehyo just stammered a few ''O-Oh M-Minhyuk.'' before tugging on the black hair, partially because he could hardly control his movement considering the pleasure he was receiving, but also because he knew Minhyuk liked it. The other boy just moaned around him moved up to suck hard on the tip before moving down again, his tongue tracing the throbbing vine, one hand forcing Jaehyo's hips to stay down, another to fondle and squeeze his balls. Minhyuk liked the pre-cum of his tip before moving back down and swallowing around him and Jaehyo could feel the familiar tightness in his stomach.

''Min-nggh M-Minhyuk, stop! I'm going t-to oh-'' he tried to make the boy move up by tugging, hard, on the black locks but the older boy wouldn't budge and swallowed again, Jaehyo didn't even know when he'd learn to do  _that,_ before coming hard in Minhyuk's mouth, who had a hard time swallowing it all and he couldn't tell he particularly liked the taste, but it was just all so  _Jaehyo_ that he could never be repulsed by it.  

Feeling shy all of a sudden he slowly moved to sit back up on Jaehyo's upper legs, lips glistering in the city lights that always shone through the window since Minhyuk still hadn't ''come around to'' buying curtains. He looked so vulnerable there and then, so pure Minhyuk, that Jaehyo couldn't help but whisper:

''Come here'' 

Minhyuk fell forward and Jaehyo cradled his face in his hands,slowly kissing Minhyuk. Savoring his taste, feeling slight taste of himself in Minhyuk's mouth, forcing him to kiss him even harder. This didn't continue for long because of the way the black haired boy began to move his bulge against Jaehyo's legs. So Jaehyo pushed his face back softly, a string of salvia still connecting their lips, and looked into the dark brown eyes while thumbs moved over the flushed cheeks of his boyfriend. 

Minhyuk got the hint and moved his attention to the the cabinet next to his bed, quickly finding what he was looking for. Pressing a quick kiss to Jaehyo's lips he moved off of Jaehyo, ridding him off of the underwear that was still hugging around his upper legs. 

''Turn around.'' Minhyuk demanded, and Jaehyo was about to give a witty answer until he looked behind and saw the look in Minhyuk's eyes. Turning around and getting on all fours. He patiently waited for Minhyuk to continue and felt slightly annoyed when he still wasn't touched in a few minutes. He let Minhyuk have his fun and now he wanted to be touched, he deserved to be touched. He was about to turn his head to tell Minhyuk to hurry the fuck up when he felt a cold sticky finger entering him.

The feeling wasn't necessarily pleasurable, to be honest it was leaning more towards uncomfortable, but he knew it wouldn't be for long. So he gritted his teeth while Minhyuk whispered a quiet ''Are you OK?''. He just gave a slight nod and he could feel Minhyuk entering a second finger, moving around inside of him. After a few minutes it happened, suddenly his vision turned to white and his arms gave out, making him supporting all of his weight on his face. 

''Minhyuk t-there again, please.''   
  
Minhyuk just chuckled and added a third finger, moving against the gland inside.''Do you like it, Jaehyo?'' Jaehyo tried to answer but Minhyuk quickly continued. ''Does that feel good, ducky?'' Minhyuk said mockingly, referring to Jaehyo's previous words only adding that annoying nickname, Jaehyo reminded himself to beat up Minhyuk after they were done. He would make a snarky comeback now but Minhyuk roughly abused his insides and he couldn't help but to moan out:

''Holy fucking shit''

Minhyuk just laughed: ''Mmm, I thought ulzzang's weren't supposed to curse?''  He mocked while he moved his fingers slowly out of Jaehyo, making the boy moan against the mattress and fisting the bed sheets between his fists. 

''Yeah well, I'm pretty sure ulzzang's aren't supposed to do this either.'' He turned around and pushed Minhyuk back onto the mattress, enjoying the short look of shock on Minhyuk's face before he settled himself over Minhyuk and let himself slowly sank down on him. Jaehyo's hands pushed onto the hard muscles of the stomach below him while Minhyuk was gasping for air, looking like a fish out of the water. 

''Fuck'' Jaehyo just groaned, his head lolling back and Minhyuk just moaned in agreement. It had been too long. Minhyuk waited for Jaehyo to adjust to his seize while biting his lip and moving his hands over Jaehyo's butt cheeks, squeezing them thight together so he could rub them against himself. Finally Jaehyo nodded slightly, mostly to himself, and used his hands to and legs to move himself up before letting himself fall back down again. 

Minhyuk enjoyed this, the view of Jaehyo from below, his adams apple prominent on his slender neck, his long torso and the soft pale skin of his stomach. In more than one way Jaehyo was the complete opposite of Minhyuk, and he couldn't get enough of it. He could already see the toll that this position was taking on Jaehyo, the way his eyes were closed shut in concentration, his mouth wide open making little sounds come from his throat and the sweat drips that were beginning to form on his skin. 

Minhyuk grabbed his upper legs and moved his hips up to meet Jaehyo's. ''You're doing so good, Jaehyo. Making me feel so good.'' Jaehyo groaned and bit his lips so hard that the skin might break. ''So beautiful.'' Minhyuk whispered, more as an statement than a compliment really, everyone who had ever captured a glimpse of Jaehyo knew how beautiful he was, it was something that didn't need to be spoken out loud, and still was so many times. People trying to woe Jaehyo with repeating the compliment, making Minhyuk see red and led him to his next groan: ''All mine.'' The way he said it was more like a question, and Minhyuk could feel his heart beating faster when Jaehyo nodded his head and whispered ''yours'' so quietly that Minhyuk wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't seen his lips move. 

''M-Minhyuk I-I can't o-oh, please!.''

Jaehyo had reached the end of his capacity and Minhyuk decided to put him out of his misery, pushing him back and leaning over him, without ever leaving him. He moved one of Jaehyo's long legs over his shoulder and began moving, his hips snapping inside. It was his favorite position, he could reach all the way in Jaehyo, easily hitting his prostate and it was a great way to see how flexible Jaehyo really was. He slowly moved forward towards Jaehyo's chest, leg between them while Jaehyo brought one of his fists up to his face, biting on his thumb while tears appeared to form small drops on Jaehyo's long dark eyelashes. 

Minhyuk let go of his leg and instead positioned himself over Jaehyo so he could kiss Jaehyo's wet eyes. He grabbed Jaehyo's waist moving it up so he could have even better access, his hips snapping in faster and faster, Jaehyo's face moved to his side and with excitement Minhyuk could see Jaehyo watching them in the reflection of Minhyuk's mirror closet doors. He decided to let it go for now, but it definitely brought idea's to his mind, the image of the dance studio lingered in his mind. That was for later though, because now all he could focus on was Jaehyo's hips that were bruising under his fingers anshe slammed himself into Jaehyo harder and harder. 

''I'm close'' Jaehyo whispered, locking his eyes with Minhyuk's, who moved his hand to Jaehyo's lips, softly tracing the outline, before sliding his fingers down and wrapping his fingers around Jaehyo. Jaehyo's back arched off of the back and he moved his weight onto his elbows, his upper arms shaking. It didn't take long before Jaehyo all but screamed Minhyuk's name out and came all over his boyfriends hand. Jaehyo fell back onto the bed, gasping for air but never stop thrusting his hips back against Minhyuk's.

''Come for me, Minhyuk.'' Jaehyo murmured in that low croaky voice and Minhyuk came undone. Falling forward and biting in Jaehyo's shoulder as his hips rode out his high in shaky thrusts and Jaehyo stroked his hair. 

The room was filled with nothing but their breathing, far off in the distance they could hear the sounds of the city far far below but Minhyuk was too focused on Jaehyo's heartbeat to hear any of that. The thumping against his ear was comforting and he let his other hand trace over Jaehyo's chest and then his arms before he wound their fingers. They stayed for that like a while until their bodies were so cooled down that Jaehyo let out a shiver. Minhyuk moved back to slip out of Jaehyo, both groaning at the sensation. Jaehyo sat up and kissed his cheek, ''I'm just going to clean up.'' Before moving up and heading towards the bathroom while Minhyuk had the pleasure of watching Jaehyo stray away, the yellow city lights reflecting on his naked body, before following himself. 

He stopped in front of the glass wall of his apartment, it was the highest room of the building and there was no way anyone could see him up here as he looked down to see the cars move down below. He was lost in thought until he felt two arms wound around him, since Jaehyo was taller he could easily put his chin on Minhyuk's shoulder and sway them around if only a little.

''What are you thinking about?'' Jaehyo murmured, his hands sliding over his stomach. 

''Nothing really''

Jaehyo just hummed and slid his hands lower. 

''Hmmm... too tired'' Minhyuk whispered, while laying his neck back so Jaehyo had access to nibble and bite on the soft flesh. 

''I know, baby'' 

Jaehyo agreed, but his hands didn't stop from wrapping around the soft flesh that quickly hardened under his touch. Minhyuk moaned loudly and moved his head to bite in Jaehyo's ear, hard. Jaehyo yelped and let go of Minhyuk and turned him around against the glass, pressing his body against Minhyuk and talking against his lips:

''You're going to pay for that.''

Minhyuk just smiled and bit on his lovers lower lip.

 

''We'll see.''  


End file.
